I'm Leader Now
by Mizfit-Punker
Summary: Mrs. Knight leaves Logan in charge when she and Katie go back to Minnesota for a few months. What will happen when Logan goes mad with power and starts being mean and bossy? NO SLASH!


**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? This is something new I started and originally, it was going to be James and Carlos being superheroes doing random shit but maybe I'll start that once this is over…I mean, if this isn't an epic fail…Okay, whatever! Just read and hopefully, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

* * *

><p>"Boys, Katie and I are gonna be in Minnesota for a few months to visit family…There will be no parties, no blowing up the pool for a hot tub, no reckless stunts and absolutely NO breaking of valuable items," Mrs. Knight said, pushing her black bag further up her arm. The four boys gave a little salute, standing up straight as if they were soldiers in a boot camp.<p>

"Here's a list of chores to do when you have time," Mrs. Knight said, handing a piece of paper to her son, Kendall. "Logan, you're in charge…Of everything," Mrs. Knight added. She knew Logan should be the one in charge because Kendall was too hot-headed and she couldn't trust James or Carlos to keep the boys from trouble since after all, they're always the ones that start everything. Logan on the other hand, was the most mature in the bunch. He had certain qualities that a responsible adult had. Logan wasn't the leader of the group; Kendall was but Mrs. Knight always thought that that shouldn't be the case. Logan would make an excellent leader. He was smart, responsible, always knew what to do at the right time and he was a kid that knew how to follow orders. After all, you know what they say; A good leader is a good follower. Sure, Kendall was a good leader too but sometimes, he manages to lead the boys to trouble. She just wished the boys would listen to Logan more.

"Mom, why'd you put Logan in charge? Don't you trust your own son?" Kendall complained loudly.

"Sweetie, Logan is just more…Suitable to be in charge than you are," Mrs. Knight explained with an apologetic smile, not wanting to hurt her son's feelings.

"What she really means is that you blow up too soon," Katie said, folding her arms. James, Carlos and Logan simply nodded and muttered words of agreement.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean!" Kendall yelled. Everyone in the room went silent until Kendall spoke again. "I mean, what's that supposed to mean?" Kendall asked again, except more calmly.

"Okay…So, boys, if you stay safe, be good and listen to Logan, you _should _be able to survive a few months without us," Mrs. Knight said. She planted kisses on each of the boys' cheeks and said a quick goodbye before leaving the apartment with Katie trailing behind. "Oh! And boys? I left a thousand dollars here for groceries and emergencies _only_, okay? Don't use that money for unnecessary things," Mrs. Knight added, peeping in from the door. The boys nodded at her and she simply smiled before again, disappearing into the hallway with Katie.

The four boys immediately plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. They were all bored out of their minds. They couldn't break things, they couldn't have parties, they couldn't do reckless stunts. What else were they supposed to do? They couldn't go to work because they had a day off that day. Kelly told Gustavo to give them one because she thought he was stressing the poor boys out too much. Their recording sessions consisted mostly of yelling and being told they did a terrible job than actually singing. The boys decided to watch SpongeBob since it was the only decent thing on.

"Uh…Guys, since we have some time on our hands, why don't we do some chores?" Logan asked, being the good kid that he is.

"But dude, chores are boring!" Carlos whined, sticking his bottom lip out.

"Well, Mrs. Knight told you all to listen to _me_ so you'll freaking do as I say!" Logan yelled harshly, feeling a sudden burst of confidence. The boys never listened to him. They were always thinking that he was pessimistic and didn't want to take risks so they listened to Kendall who was a fun, positive thinker instead. Logan loved the feeling of being in charge for once but he knew he shouldn't take it for granted so he calmed himself down, feeling a bit bad that he yelled at his best friends.

"Geez, Logan, no need to be so pushy," Kendall said, surprised and a little bit intimidated by the tone of confidence that usually never showed up in Logan's voice. "Dude, where's the list?" Logan asked. Kendall handed him the small paper and Logan took it, biting his lip. "First thing on the list is grocery shopping…Get the money, guys…We're going to the market," Logan said, walking towards the door. Kendall raised his eyebrow and grabbed the money, following Logan with James and Carlos trailing behind him.

**A/N: So, there you go…That was a bit short but this was sort of just a taste of how the story starts…It was sort of something to show you guys and like, ask you if I should continue or not…So, should I continue or not? I really like my idea in this story but if I wrote a story and no one reads it, did I really write a story? Anyways, I love you guys and stay safe!**


End file.
